Running Away
by cinnabonme
Summary: After coming back from the Iifa tree and tell Dagger he didn't love her, Zidane runs away to Lindbulm to escape it all. But will he fall for Dagger once again when she asks him to stay in the castle? ZidDag A little action.
1. Zidane Returns

Running Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, Squaresoft does.

Chapter 1. Zidane Returns

A blonde young man walked in the gritty feeling pub. He scratched his dirty hair vigorously as he walked over to the wooden counter sitting on a grubby old pub seat. The old bearded bartender smiled at him plainly.

'What can I get you?" He asked wiping his hands on his worn out red vest.

The man smiled back.

"I'll take a Lemon Squash thanks." He ordered.

The bartender reached under his useful cabinet taking out a clear glass. Zidane turned back round, looking sleepily at the other customers in the room. Sighing, he turned back around as he took the drink the old man gave him.

"That will be 5 Gil." He said putting out his hand to take the money.

Zidane put his left hand in one of his blue pockets and took out the money. He put it in the man's hand and walked of to a different seat on the other end of the pub. He sipped his sourly sweet drink slowly while eyeing each person carefully.

God I feel sleepy, he thought to himself, yawning sheepishly.

Zidane gulped down the rest of it, putting it on the counter in front of the bartender and walked wobbling out the door. Once outside, he sniffed the crisp cold morning air as he exhaled loudly. The Lindblum town was normally very busy during the day. He walked towards the Tantalus hideout, wobbling and bumping into nearly everyone he met. Just as he reached there, he tripped at the archway, falling on the doormat. He got up, to find no one was there. Slumping over to the corner where he leaned against the wall, thinking.

"God it's good to be home. I've got to get away." He said quietly.

He yawned again.

"I wish I didn't have to be so mean to her by saying that I didn't love her, but I don't."

He looked away sadly thinking about the face she made when he told her the truth.

"I shouldn't have done it, but, she wanted to know."

"I just wish we were just friends, not lovers. I'm not ready for that." he whispered, regretfully shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Dagger, but I'm not ready."

How was it? HUH?

R & R PLEASE!


	2. Planning

Running Away

Chapter 2. Planning

Meanwhile, in Alexandria...

"Oh my god! Why did he say that? Did he really mean it? Oh my god! I really don't hope so!" Cried Dagger hopelessly sitting on the floor with her big bulky dress, a sea of tissues around her on the floor.

Freya and Vivi looked away, getting away from the sight that they saw for the whole morning. Dagger cried louder, blowing her nose at the same time.

"Oh, I can't believe it! I thought he did!"

She reached out and grabbed a hold of the tissue box, pulling out 10 at one go and wiping her tears with them, but they just kept on coming.

Freya turned around, her hands on her hips.

"Princess, you have got to stop this! The queen is very upset and she wants you to cheer up!" Urged Freya staring angrily at the poor pitiful sight of Dagger.

Dagger looked up from her crying.

"Nothing can come from crying all the time Dagger; you have got to move on!" Added Vivi.

From the word 'on', she fell back to the floor and started crying again. Freya was frustrated enough to fall on the floor and strangle her. Vivi sighed, wishing he was back home with the other black mages instead of here.

"That's it!" Exclaimed Freya seizing Dagger's hand and forcefully pulled her up.

That startled the Princess.

"What! Just leave me alone!" She shouted, depressed and not happy.

Freya stared angrily at her.

"Look at you Princess! Your people are worried about you! They want you to be happy! Not cry! Now pull yourself together!" Yelled Freya furiously.

Dagger stopped crying and gave Freya a confused look.

"My People? What do they have anything to do with this?" Dagger shouted back, and then she stopped.

She turned around, and heard it again. Shouting, cheering and whistling. She walked slowly over to the window and looked down. She gasped.

All the town folk, the soldiers and the workers were crowding round the castle. They were laughing, cheering at her. They were holding up banners saying, CHEER UP DEAR PRINCESS! Dagger couldn't believe her eyes.

"Why, thank you! Thank you for being here!" She exclaimed, finally feeling happier.

She turned back around to Vivi and Freya.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I love him, and he doesn't love me. I have to get over it, I have to move on. Thanks you guys." Apologized Dagger looking down at her shoes guiltily.

Freya finally calmed down and came over to Dagger's side, hugging her warmly. Vivi walked over and joined in the hug. Dagger had finally stopped crying, but still sniffing.

They let go of her as she walked to her room, closing the door behind her.

Freya and Vivi sighed deeply.

"That took a long time Vivi, I don't know if she is strong enough to carry on cos she really loves him." Complained Freya,

Vivi sighed again.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else, okay?" said Vivi, worried that if the Princess hears she would start crying again.

Freya nodded silently as they walked to the other room next door. Vivi closed the door behind them.

"Okay, we have got to do something about this, if Dagger goes on like this, having breakdowns everyday, she will never be strong enough to rule Alexandria." Vivi said seriously.

"Alexandria is open for any attack right now because everyone knows that the Queen is sick and dying and Dagger is having a complete breakdown with her love life!" Exclaimed Freya just as worried.

"We can't stop the Queen from dying, but we can maybe shape up the Princess. But how?" Asked Vivi, thinking hard.

"Maybe we can make her find another person to love." suggested Freya, doubting her suggestion when she thought of the Princess.

"No! You know better that Dagger will never marry another other than Zidane! It's simple!" answered Vivi, getting a little frustrated.

Freya was about to give up when an idea shot into her brain.

"I know! Why don't we bring Zidane here so they can fall in love again!" suggested Freya hopefully.

"What? She will go crying again if she sees him and even worse if he tells her again that he doesn't love her!" Shouted Vivi.

"But, it's worth a try, I mean; it's up to Dagger really. What other solution is there?" Confronted Freya, putting her hands on her hips.

Vivi looked worried again.

"I don't want to hurt Dagger; she has been through so much this year." Worried Vivi.

"It's okay Vivi, she'll be fine." Assured Freya.

"Let's go ask Dagger."

Vivi nodded an agreement as they walked to Dagger's bedroom door.

Freya knocked on it twice.

"Yes?" A muffled voice said inside.

"Can we come in Princess?" Vivi asked shakily.

"Okay." She answered, sniffing.

Freya pushed open the door as they walked in the darkened room. All the windows were open, letting in some air and light into the large room, there were purple silk curtains fluttering in the wind. At the end of the room was the 4 poster bed with silk curtains and velvet sheets with lots of purple and pink silk covered pillows on the bed. Dagger was also laying there, dressed in her white airy dress. She sat up properly.

"Um, Princess, we were wondering, if there was a way to make you happy again? Asked Freya finding a seat next to the fancy cupboard.

"If you can make Zidane come to me and tell me that he loves me then I will do anything for that." said Dagger lying back down on the very comfortable bed.

"We were thinking, if you wanted us to bring Zidane here, to maybe figure something out." asked Vivi.

Dagger went silent. Her eyes widened and her face turned pale and numb looking.

"Zidane, come here?" she asked, almost sounding dumb.

"Zidane? Come here, to me?"

Dagger looked away to the window, seeing the birds chirping outside. She turned back around to face them.

"Okay."

Dagger took a deep breath and exhaled deeply.

Vivi looked too worried.

"Vivi, I'll be fine, thank you. Could you ask him to come tomorrow, I want to calm down now." she told them smiling slightly.

They smiled back at her as they bowed, and walked out of the room. When they were gone, Dagger sat up again. She got of the bed, as the wind blew at her air dress. Walking to the window, she gazed at the blue sky. Feeling the chill of the crisp air, she put on her long brown velvet cloak with sleeves, and put on her small white shoes matching her dress.

So, what do you think?


	3. Zidane Comes

Running Away

Chapter 3. Zidane Comes

Dagger slipped out to the courtyards, feeling a slight scared at the thought of seeing Zidane again. She shivered, walking to the wooden bench at the other end of the path she sat down. Then, her thoughts took over her.

_Oh my god. I feel so hazy._

_I think I'm going to be sick._

_If you came back and told me you loved me then I would be overjoyed._

_But that's a miracle. _

_Help me! I don't know what to do! I'm lost._

_Why did you have to say that to me? I thought you loved me! After all the adventures we had together with our friends, and after all the times you tried to get close to me I thought it meant something._

_I guess I was wrong._

_I have to move on now. Now that I know you don't love me, I have to find another person to love, instead of you._

_But, it's not easy to let go of you! Oh god! Why did you stab me in the back! Oh, I'm going crazy!_

_If I don't pull it all together then __Alexandria__ could be in ruins again, because of me. Selfish me. Thinking that you would love me, a peasant loving a Princess, it's hopeless._

Dagger sighed hopelessly finding it very hard not to breakdown again into tears. Sniffing, she sighed deeply.

_Goodbye Zidane, I'm throwing you away._

Dagger quickly walked in before she could start crying.

The next day………………………………………

Dagger was sitting in front of her dressing table. She was content, though her face showed no emotion. She was combing her hair gently when she heard voices outside. She ran over to the window. She gasped unbelievably.

_ZIDANE!_

Zidane was walking into the castle entrance, he didn't see her.

Dagger ran to the door opening it and running down the stairs as quick as she could. Her heart was beating loudly as she opened the hallway door.

She stopped. Zidane was walking in the door with Freya and Vivi. They stopped. Zidane looked up at Dagger; his face had a touch of sadness in it. They gasped at each other. It was silent for a long time.

"So, um, good morning Princess Garnet." Zidane said startled and quickly bowed towards her.

Dagger gasped again.

She moved forward towards him, slowly walking down the stairs. He gazed back at her, his warm smile making her remember the adventures they had. She was standing right in front of him; she slowly put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly she smiled at him.

"It's good to see you again Zidane. I need to talk to you. Privately." She said quietly.

She walked in the room on the left up the grand stairs, Zidane just following. In the room were to armchairs. Dagger sat on one, Zidane finding it kind of uncomfortable when he sat in his chair.

Vivi, that followed them up closed the door so they could have their conversation. Dagger, finally comfortable in the seat gazed at Zidane's blue eyes.

Zidane started the questions.

"Why did you call me here Dagger? You know it's not going to happen." Zidane said not looking at her.

"I know. It's just that, I've been having, a very hard time lately." Dagger explained nervously.

"I've been having breakdowns ever since you left me."

Zidane looked at her seriously.

"Dagger, I know I hurt you but it's the truth. I don't love you." Zidane told her, painfully hurting inside.

"I know, you don't. But, my only request is that you stay here in Alexandria to keep my company. You don't know, maybe that will help." suggested Dagger.

Zidane thought about it fro a few seconds.

"Okay, I'll stay." agreed Zidane smiling a little.

Dagger grinned at him.

"Thank you Zidane."

They walked out of the room together.

How is it?

Good?


	4. Thoughts taking over

Running Away

Chapter 4. Thoughts taking over

_What is she thinking?_

_Does she still think that I love her?_

_If not, then why did she ask me to stay in __Alexandria_

_She is desperate. _

_What does she mean by 'having a hard time'?_

_What does she think will come from this?_

_Cos, I don't know what to think._

_Well, at least I hope Dagger will let me have my girlfriend here._

_I hope Cassie and Dagger don't start fighting._

_I hope this all goes okay, cos, I still want Dagger as a friend._

Zidane shook his head getting out of his thoughts.

_I should go ask Dagger right now. I hope she won't freak out._

_Or cry._

Zidane walked slowly to Dagger's bedroom. Knocking on the door, he was let in by Dagger. He found a seat on the other end of the king sized bed where Dagger was lying.

"Hey, Dagger, um, I was wondering, since I'll be staying here for the rest of my life," Zidane started nervously.

"Just get to the point Zidane." Dagger said bluntly.

She was a little depressed at the thought of getting married if she didn't marry Zidane.

"If I could have my girlfriend here, with me." He finished, waiting for her to shout at her.

Surprisingly, Dagger didn't say anything for a few moments.

"What's her name?" she asked him emotionless.

"Um, it's Cassie." replied Zidane uneasily.

Dagger looked towards him, her face was angry, but she had kept it from boiling up.

"Fine. She can come tomorrow. Now go." Dagger replied looking back at the window.

Zidane smiled softly.

"Thanks Dagger." he praised and walked out the room, closing the doors behind him.

When he was gone………………………

_GIRLFRIEND!_

_HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND?_

_WHAT NERVE!_

_HOW COULD HE?_

_HURT ME, IS THIS A PAYBACK?_

"Errrrrrr." grumbled Dagger, even more frustrated.

She got up from her bed and changed into her everyday dress.

"I hate him!" She told herself quietly.

"I hate him!"

Dagger started to sniff loudly. Her eyes started to water, but she forced the tears away. Taking a deep breath, she blinked a couple of times and went for a walk outside.

Outside………………………

_It's freezing here!_

_Soon Cassie will be here, and everything will be fine._

_Why am I worrying?_

_Well, Dagger did have a very angry look when she said fine._

_I wonder what's wrong._

Zidane was sitting in front of the fountain at the left end of the royal gardens. Shaking his head, he looked around.

_Good. Maybe I could call Cassie, see what she's doing._

Zidane took out his silver mobile phone from his right pocket. He quickly dialed in the numbers and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" a cute girly voice said over on the other line.

"Hi Cassie. What ya doing?" asked Zidane grinning at the thought of her.

"Hey Zidane! Where have you been! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said cheerfully.

Zidane laughed a little before talking again.

"Dagger called me here to Alexandria to live." he answered her.

"YOU MEAN QUEEN GARNET OF ALEXANDRIA!" She shouted into Zidane's ear on the other side.

"Yup." Zidane answered her, grinning.

"Why?" She asked him curiously.

"Donno." he answered her plainly.

"Oh yeah, Dagger said that you can come to Alexandria with me, we'll fix a time later."

They was no answer for a few minutes.

"For, how long?" She asked him finally.

What do you mean?" he asked her, getting confused at her sudden change of tone.

"I don't think that's a good idea Zidane, I like Lindblum."

"But, I want company." he told her, wishing she would just accept.

"Okay, if it's for you I'll do it." She answered, sounding a little bothered.

Zidane grinned.

"Thanks Cas, see ya later!" Zidane said smiling still as he hung up.

_Good. Everything is moving on._

_I hope Dagger won't pick a fight with her._

_I wish Dagger was my friend again. _

_What did I do?_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gardens………………..

_What am I doing?_

_I have to let go!_

_I'll get dragged into a breakdown again!_

_Oh god!_

_Why is this happening?_

_Help Mother! I don't know what to do!_

_Why wouldn't they let me see my mother?_

_Is something wrong?_

Dagger started sobbing; sometimes she couldn't hold it in.

How is it?


	5. Please live mother!

Running Away

Chapter 5. Please live mother!

"I'm sorry but you can't come in Princess." The pale faced nurse said, holding Dagger still.

"No! You don't understand! I need to see my mother!" Dagger objected frustratingly trying to run past her.

"Please? My mother is dying!"

The nurse looked quite touched and she let her through. Dagger quickly ran to her mother's side, tears in her eyes. Holding Queen Brahnne's hand tightly, Dagger wished her mother would wake up.

"Your mother had a very severe heart attack. It's a very good chance that she will die." The nurse behind her said.

Dagger turned around to face the blonde nurse.

"Is there any hope?" She asked her trembling.

The nurse looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"No! My mother can't die! She has to live!" Shouted Dagger, crying even more.

The nurse looked a little disturbed. She took Dagger's arm and gently started to pull Dagger up from her weak knees. Dagger wouldn't move. She stared back at her mother's body. Suddenly, the machine on Dagger's left started beeping. Dagger was startled as the nurse quickly pulled her out of the room as 3 sergeants rushed into the room performing a life saving shock. Dagger got pushed out and quickly crawled to the window.

"Nooo!" She cried out, everyone stared at her curiously.

Dagger put her hand on the bumpy window. The sergeants moved away sighing sadly. There, was Queen Brahnne's body not twitching at all. The nurse who was looking after Dagger was standing next to her. The moment Dagger saw her mother's body, she ran into the room crying to her dead mother's side. She held onto her mother's cold hand, not letting go. The nurse came in, taking Dagger out of the room as the men placed the body on a stretcher. But, Dagger wouldn't let go.

"Princess, you have to let go!" The nurse urged.

But Dagger didn't move.

Finally, with the help of another nurse they finally got Dagger out of the room and finally got Dagger to let go of her mother's hand.

"Noooo!" Dagger cried out again.

Dagger was sitting on the floor, her face covered with dried tear drops.

"Princess?" Freya called out, rushing to the hallway.

Relieved to find Dagger, she bowed quickly.

"Princess are you okay?"

Dagger leaned against the wall looking kind of dumb and plain looking on her face. New wet tears came rolling down her weary eyes. Her eyelids were all puffy and red. She didn't answer. Freya frowned sadly.

"It's okay Princess, I'll take you back to the castle." said Freya, lifting Dagger up to her wobbling legs and helped her home to the castle.


	6. Figuring something out

Running Away

Chapter 6. Figuring something out

At the castle…………………………..

_What, happened?_

_Where is my mother?_

_She's, dead._

_What?_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Not mother!_

_Nooooooooooooooooooo._

_That mean's, I'll be Queen, Queen Garnet._

_A, queen?_

Sniffing, Dagger was sitting in her warm bed leaning against the wall with tissues and hot water bottles around her. On the side of the bed, was a large table. On it, were chocolates from Freya, a pack of sweets from Vivi, and a sweet purple card from Steiner and Beatrix.

"Knock knock knock."

"Come in." She said, drinking her chocolate drink the maid had given her.

Zidane walked in the room. He was holding, a boxed present, and a card in the other. Dagger stopped sniffing.

"Um, this is for you Dagger, get well soon." Zidane said, putting the card and the present on the table next to the chocolates.

"I'm not sick Zidane, I'm depressed." She corrected him, a little frustrated.

He shrugged plainly. Finding a seat, he started fiddling with the little fancy dressed up dolls on her cabinet.

"Zidane, I know you didn't come here to give me that present. What's on your mind?" She asked him.

"I was wondering, since Cassie has arrived here in Alexandria, and since I've promised her we'd go out," He started.

"Why are you asking me?" she replied him before he asked the question.

"Well, I thought that, well, since that, you," He said,

"That I would start crying and pick a fight with her and hate you for everything, believe me there is no need for that. I already hate you." She answered him.

"What? Why do you hate me? What did I do?" Zidane asked quite surprised.

"You seriously asking that question?" Dagger snapped.

"Wha-"Zidane was going to object, but when he really thought about it, he knew better.

Dagger nodded at his confused look.

"Look Dagger, you can't hate me forever. I want us to be friends, not enemies." He told her gravely.

"Remember all the adventures we had together, we had so much fun, and, then, I did love you, but not now."

"What? You loved me before! Why didn't you tell me!" Dagger exclaimed nervously.

"I didn't know if you loved me, and when you left, and I came back, you just, changed completely, I fell out of love with you." He asked her knowing this would make her upset.

He was right. Dagger froze, feeling cold and stiff.

_I, changed?_

_He, loved me?_

_He, fell out of love with, me?_

Dagger fainted suddenly.

Still in her bedroom…………………

"Dagger, Dagger can you hear me?" Worried Steiner, gripping her hand tightly.

Beatrix put a gentle hand on Steiner's shoulder.

"She'll be okay, she just fainted of some shock, and do you have any idea what it was?" She asked Zidane who was still in the room, sitting next to Dagger on the other side of the bed.

"No, I don't." Zidane said plainly hiding the guilty feeling inside which told him it was his fault.

Beatrix didn't buy it for a few seconds, and then she gave in anyway.

"Steiner, we have to go now." Beatrix said to the very worried soldier.

He got up, and walked out the door with Beatrix behind him closing the door.

It was just Zidane left. Sighing, he reached out for her hand, holding it tightly. Dagger was lying there, perfectly straight.

_Wow. She still looks beautiful when she's sleeping._

_I wonder why._

"I'm sorry Dagger, for hurting you. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to, but, you wanted to know the truth. So, please forgive me, for what I've done." He told her, even though he knew she couldn't hear.

"Thank you Zidane, you are forgiven." Dagger said, opening her eyes slightly smiling at him.

Zidane let go of her hand quickly, and turned the other way, embarrassed. Dagger sat up, her hair was down and wavy. Zidane turned around to her blushing heavily. She smiled at him as they drew closer. Zidane's eyes widened when she leaned towards him gently. He sat next to her on the bed as they got closer.

_What am I doing?_

Then, before he knew it, Dagger was kissing him passionately on the lips. He quickly broke it off and turned the other way, blushing again.

"Dagger, what are you trying to do?" Zidane asked her, still not looking at her face.

"I love you Zidane. I've always loved you with all my heart." admitted Dagger, looking the way he was.

"Dagger," he murmured softly and gently as he turned her way to look at her.

"I love you." Dagger said again looking into his eyes.

Zidane looked away ashamed.

"Well, I don't love you!" He shouted and ran out of the castle and into town.

Dagger looked out the window, there Zidane was with Cassie.

Dagger fell to the floor crying hopelessly loud.

In town……………………

"Hey Cassie." Zidane greeted her unhopefully.

She kissed him as her greeting.

"What's wrong hon?" She asked him in her girly way.

Zidane looked up at Dagger bedroom window sadly.

"Nothing." he lied to her.

"okay." she said quietly as they linked hands and walked down the pathway.

The next day………………..

_Zidane?  
_

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Zidane?_

_Why did everything have to go wrong?_

_First my mother's death, now Zidane hates me!_

_I'm so troubled._

Dagger woke up with a start. Shaking her head, she got out of bed and put on a warm red robe of velvet over her thin cold nightgown. She put on her silk slippers and crept out of her room to the dining room. The room was bathed in an eerie golden sunlight reflecting from the long elegant glass table in the middle of the room with grand gold lined dining chairs around it. She found a seat and sat in it.

"Morning Dagger." Zidane said from the other end of the table.

He was holding up the newspaper that he was reading, or hiding in.

"Zidane? What are you doing here?" She asked him startled.

He put the newspaper down.

"I've just come to say, I'm sorry." He apologized, his eyes reflecting the hurt he felt for hurting her.

"You are not forgiven." Dagger said bluntly.

"Now, let's just go on with our lives okay, I don't want to talk about it."

Dagger got out of her seat and started walking towards her bedroom again while Zidane ran in front of her.

"Move Zidane." she said to him, feeling cold and stiff.

"Just, here me out okay? Look, what happened yesterday-"Zidane said, holding her back.

"Zidane, I said I don't want to talk about it! Now, go away." she told him, getting scared as the words came out of her mouth.

"Wait! Just, listen to me Dagger!" begged Zidane, holding her arm back when she slipped pass him.

Dagger tried to run away, but he held her tightly.

"Let go of me Zidane!" she shouted at him, trying to loosen his grip.

"No, not until you listen to me! Dagger, calm down! Let's talk about this!" He shouted back at her, pulling her in front of him.

Suddenly, their bodies were pulled together. Dagger stared up at Zidane, his eyes giving her a warm feeling that made her welcome.

"Zidane I'm," she blurted out feeling guilty,

"Shhhhhhhh." he told her quietly, he put his finger to her lips.

He looked down at her, smiling. She suddenly felt comfortable again.

"It's okay Dagger, we'll figure something out."

She fell into his arms, weeping softly as he stroked her chocolate brown coloured hair gently.

"It's okay." Zidane murmured quietly, so only they could hear.

Later on that day………….

"So, how are we going to do this?" Zidane asked her, sitting on her bed next to her.

Freya, Vivi, Steiner, and Beatrix were also in the room, sitting down. Dagger looked at him seriously.

"Well, I'm holding a ball, inviting 20 nobles, maybe I could find someone in there to marry." suggested Dagger.

Steiner shook his head.

"The only one who is worthy of being your husband is Zidane." He told them.

Everyone including Beatrix suddenly stared at the startled Steiner.

"You serious? Cos, you like hated me before!" Zidane exclaimed amazed at the sudden change of Steiner.

"Actually, I think you and the Princess are a fine match, if I do say so myself."

"That can't be. I think that Duke of Remington is a fine match for you Princess, he is wealthy, funny, and very charming and has his own fine estate near Lindblum." offered Freya, smiling at the thought of his richly decorated mansion.

Dagger frowned when Freya said the word,' Remington'.

"No way! He cheats on every girl he sees that's pretty! I'm not marrying a cheater!" she told them sternly.

"And everyone knows that he's trying to marry me so he can be King of Alexandria and have even more money!"

Freya looked displeased at the thought of the man now.

"So, what about Sir William, he's a great swordsman and quite a handsome man." Offered Vivi, reading out the information on the list of possible husbands.

"No, he has got horrible table manners and spits every time he talks!" Dagger informed them, shivering in disgust of the thought of the spitting.

"Well, the only other possible husbands for you are Sir charming, aka; Sir Robert Fields, and Zidane." Vivi read out loud.

"Sir Robert Fields? Oh, is he the one who kissed my hand on my 16th play?" Dagger asked Freya.

"He did what!" shouted Zidane suddenly feeling very uneasy.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Eh, nothing."

"Well, he is 21, handsome, quite wealthy, likes kids, has an estate near Alexandria, and is coming to the ball." Vivi said, his reading glasses nearly falling off his head.

"Hmmm, well, tell him I'd gratefully appreciate if he would come and stay for a few weeks." Dagger told Vivi as he wrote it down on the piece of paper.

"Well, now that it's settled, I'd like to nap now."

Everyone but Zidane walked out the door as she slipped her feet under her blankets on her cozy bed.

"Zidane? What do you want?" She asked him while yawning loudly.

"Um, Dagger, I was wondering, if I could take Cassie out on a date." He asked her.

"Okay, you can." She replied him, feeling a little cold so she slipped in the blankets and immediately fell asleep as Zidane walked out the door, closing it behind him, leaving her in peace.

Good? R & R Please?


	7. A date at the castle

Running Away

Chapter 7. A date at the castle

"Zidane, where are we eating at?" Cassie asked the blushing Zidane in a tux.

"To the castle, Dagger said it would be a pleasure if she could dine with us." Zidane told his girlfriend as they walked towards the entrance of the castle.

"Dine with the queen? Wonderful!" Cassie exclaimed happily resting her head of Zidane's shoulder.

He smiled at her. Cassie was wearing a purple dress that was up to her ankles with straps connected to it to hold it all up. She was also holding a purple purse matching her dress with purple high heeled shoes. They got in the castle hallway, to find all the lights were off and lots of candles were lit for light. The room was still beautifully dressed, in front of them was an open roomy balcony with a perfect set table was 3 chairs set out. They walked over to it finding a seat.

Cassie gasped at every fancy thing in the hallway. The balcony overlooked the whole of Alexandria, even the misty mountains in the distance.

"Oh my god! This place is so beautiful! My goodness!" exclaimed Cassie as she got out of her seat and stood in front of the view, even more fascinated at the sights.

Zidane walked over to her side, holding her shoulders.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Commented Dagger, who was behind them.

They turned around sharply. Cassie curtsied gracefully as Zidane bowed. Dagger was wearing a white light silk dress that trailed behind her. Her long hair was done up in a complicated bun with a diamond necklace around her slender neck. Cassie gaped at the outfit.

"Y, your Majesty, it is an honor, and beyond to be dining with you tonight." stumbled Cassie, trying to keep it graceful.

Dagger smiled at the young lady as everyone took a seat. 2 waiters dressed in fine gold lined vests came in, placing the red wine and napkins and fancy gold ringed wine glasses.

"I appreciate meeting you Cassie, Zidane has told me a lot about you." Dagger told the girl calmly.

"Oh, thank you Queen Garnet for your kind words." expressed Cassie, trying her best to be formal.

"Please, just call me Dagger, I hate it when people are so formal around me just because I'm a queen." she said smiling.

Cassie nodded in agreement as the waiters came out again and presented them with three silver dishes with their lids on. They lifted their lids, to much surprise, a whole meat bun with pork chops and French salad.

"Wow! This looks delicious!" Cassie complimented, starting to eat the meal.

Zidane had a look at the expression Dagger was giving him, and then started eating himself. Slowly afterwards, Dagger joined in, and, somehow finished before them.

"That was the best meal I have ever tasted!" Zidane admitted, licking his lips.

"Thanks, I made it myself." Dagger replied him, thinking of when her dead mother once cooked her breakfast.

"Oh, you cook Dagger?" Cassie asked Dagger, completely ignoring that Zidane was there.

"Yes, I've started learning actually." said Dagger as they waited for their second dish to come.

"Oh, that's great." Cassie said calmly.

"So, how long have you 2 been together?" Dagger asked curiously.

Zidane gave her a displeasing don't go there look that Dagger ignored.

"Um, we've been together ever since he came back from the Iifa tree. That's about a few days!" Cassie admitted, holding Zidane's hand while she talked.

Dagger smiled peacefully.

"Wow, that's nice. Are you planning to get married? Have children?" asked Dagger curiously.

Cassie accidentally spat out the wine she was sipping. They stared at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Really! Um, don't you think it's a little too soon to think about that? I mean, like, we've only known each other for about a week!" Cassie blurted out quickly, getting over the embarrassment.

"Well, I don't think so. I think you look like a fabulous couple!" Dagger said to them, smiling happily, though faking it.

_Dagger! Shut up! _

_You're personally doing this aren't you?_

_Well, stop!_

_I know what you're doing!_

"Ahem." Zidane murmured quietly at Cassie, she didn't pay any attention to him.

"So, when did you to meet?" Cassie asked Dagger.

"Well, when I was 16, I ran away with the theatre ship, Zidane helped me get on board. We had lots of adventures together with our other friends that came with us. it's been 3 years now." Explained Dagger as the waiters came in with 3 other dishes.

He placed them on the table and bowed, walking out of the balcony. They took off the lids to reveal and simple meal with greens and meat. They started eating.

"What is this? Did you cook this too?" Zidane asked her, finally being noticed.

"No, the chef decided to cook it himself." Dagger replied coldly.

"It's still very delicious." Commented Cassie, ignoring Zidane again.

"Good. Now, so far do you like Alexandria?" Dagger asked Cassie.

"I love it! It's very different from Lindblum, but it's so beautiful too!" Remarked Cassie as she looked around her.

Dagger smiled. As they finished eating, the waiters came out with a bowl and put in all the dishes and took out the dessert from the fridge. They took off the lid, to find the most beautifully dressed ice cream display dessert with pudding and fruits around it. Cassie gasped again, wondering why all the things here were so fancy. They ate till they were full.

"Well, it's been a real delight to dine with you Cassie, goodnight." Dagger said, standing up smiling.

Cassie stood up as well and curtsied to Dagger as she walked into her bedroom.

Good?


	8. All is not as it seems

Running Away

Chapter 8. All is not as it seems

_Wow._

_Dagger really looked beautiful then._

_I wonder if things will really work out between Cassie and me._

_Will we get married? Have children?_

_As Dagger said, I don't think there is something wrong with that._

Zidane shook his head as he got into bed. He sighed, and then closed his weary eyes.

_It's been a long day._

"Knock knock."

Zidane groaned as he got out of bed grumpily. He opened the door slowly to find Dagger standing there.

"Uh, Dagger, what are you doing here?" he asked her, suddenly going red in the face.

"Can I come in?" she asked him shyly.

They were in their pajamas; she was wearing her white dressing gown, Zidane wearing his plain shirt and shorts. Her eyes seemed regretful; so he let her in. She sat at the side of the bed next to were he was now sitting.

"Zidane, I'm sorry for what happened this evening." She apologized looking up at his hiding face.

"Um Dagger, can we talk about this tomorrow, its 12:59 now." Zidane said, nearly asleep.

Dagger looked down at her dress.

"Okay Zidane, goodnight." she told him quietly and walked out the room.

Zidane sighed as he got back in bed and fell asleep immediately.

The next day………………..

"Ah," Dagger sighed.

She was standing in front of an open window in the study. She was wearing her blue airy dress that dances when the wind hits it. She sipped her cool lemonade as she looked out into the sky. The view overlooked the far side of the town. She drank more, as she looked down at her people in the town.

Then something caught her eye;

"Cassie?" sputtered Dagger while spitting out the water in her mouth. Coughing, she looked down at the eye catching moment.

"Wha?" she spluttered again, this time not spilling anything.

Cassie was standing right below where Dagger was watching her. Her hands her loosely around a man's neck as she was kissing him passionately. Cassie didn't see Dagger, as she was to busy with her making out. She couldn't see the man properly either.

"Cassie? H, how could you?" Dagger shouted angrily, luckily Cassie didn't hear.

Dagger gazed down again frustrated and amazed. The man was smiling at Cassie, and then started to kiss her neck, then her lips again. Dagger felt like vomiting on the floor right that minute.

_What the hell is she doing?_

_She's cheating on Zidane!_

_Who is that man?_

_What the hell is going on?_

Dagger out of the room, and slammed the door shut. Breathing heavily, she ran in Zidane's bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Dagger? What do you want now?" Zidane asked her frustrated because of her interruptions these few weeks.

Dagger looked at his plain face, knowing that he would be upset if she told him the truth. Zidane was reading a book in an armchair. He saw her worried face, as he walked over to her.

"What's wrong Dagger?" he asked her again.

She walked towards the window worriedly trying to hide the regret on her face.

_If you tell him, he'll get really upset!_

_But, if I don't tell him he'll get hurt and be really upset when he finds the truth!_

_That's even worse._

"Z, Zidane?" blurted Dagger uneasily.

"There is something about Cassie that you don't know."

Zidane shrugged plainly.

"What?" he said carelessly as he relaxed sitting on the bed.

Tears poured from her eyes as she was forced into the truth.

"Zidane, Cassie, is cheating on you."

Zidane froze at first, and then relaxed a little.

"Is this some sort of trick Dagger? Just to get me back?" he asked her sternly feeling angry but holding it in.

Dagger stopped crying and stared at him angrily.

"You think I'd lie to you? It's the truth!" she urged angry with him for thinking that way.

"I saw her, with my own eyes! She's cheating on you! That's the truth!"

"Dagger, are you that desperate? You're lying! Now, get out!" Zidane yelled at her fiercely.

Dagger went silent.

"Fine! Don't believe me! But don't blame me when you find out the truth!" She yelled back as she stormed out of the room.

"Fine!" he yelled furiously at her back as she ran off to her own room.

Turning around, he sat back down in his chair.

_Great._

_Now we'll never be friends again._

_Oh, I wish I never came back, and all this wouldn't have happened._

He sighed, feeling guilty of what he just did regretfully sighing.

Later that day…………….

"Hey Zidane, why are you so tense?" asked Cassie as they walked together to the market.

She brushed her fingers gently through his rough hair. Zidane leaned against Cassie and kissed her vigorously.

"Zidane!" Cassie exclaimed surprised as Zidane stopped kissing her neck.

"What's up with you today?" She asked him wonderingly.

Zidane felt angry at himself for shouting at Dagger as he looked up at the castle's quite distant window. Dagger was standing there, eyeing Cassie furiously. Zidane shook his head worryingly.

_What if,_

_What if, Dagger is right?_

_I mustn't let Dagger change my mind, she's just lying again._

_Just lying._

_Everything is, fine…_

"Nothing." Zidane answered Cassie quietly, his face calm and relaxed, though you could still she the bitter thoughts coming into his head by the expression on his face he was making.

Cassie smiled at him cutely as they walked into the weapon shop.

In Dagger's bedroom

"EEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Screamed Dagger pacing the furiously as she exhaled loudly.

"How could he think that I was lying to him?"

Dagger plopped onto her bed as she started sobbing loudly.

Freya and Vivi slowly without sound popped their heads in the room from the door.

'What's wrong Garnet?" Vivi asked her comfortingly as he walked in the room and sat next to the princess.

"Princess?" Freya asked curiously as she walked in the room.

Dagger stopped crying and stared at them angrily.

"GET OUT!" She screamed as Vivi and Freya hurriedly ran out of the room closing the door behind them.

Freya wiped her sweating forehead dry as they took deep breaths and put their heads to work.

"What was that all about?" Freya asked breaking the silence.

Vivi shrugged unknowingly.

"Beat's me, but it's definitely got something to do with Zidane, they haven't been talking at all to each other and she's been eyeing him from the window." Vivi told her seriously, determined to work the problem out.

Freya thought for a moment, sighing softly.

"I have no idea." she finally answered hopelessly.

"I think they'll have to figure this one by themselves."

Vivi looked at Freya worryingly.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, Freya nodded simply.


	9. The greeting of Sir Robert Fields

Running Away

Chapter 9. The greeting of Sir Robert Fields

Dagger was sitting in front of her fancy dressing table as she applied her lipstick, making it accurate. Today Sir Robert would be coming to stay for 1 month. She was wearing a light blue day dress with matching pearls around her neck and dangling from her ears. Her brown wavy hair was tied up into a sleek bun. She got up from the dressing table and looked down her window. There, an elegant black coach turned up as a tall man in a black cloak got out and was lead into the castle. Dagger rushed towards the door excited as she flung it open, running to the main hallway. Before getting there, she stopped sharply behind a wall as she took deep breaths of nervousness. Gaining her strength, she formally presented herself in front of hallway where Sir Robert Fields approached her.

"My my Princess Garnet, it is a pleasure, and beyond to see you again." A handsome formal man told her as he took her hand and gently kissed it.

Dagger blushed rapidly as she smiled at his charming manner. As they stood there, Zidane peeked through the gap between the door and the wall. Slowly creeping out of the room and into the hallway where Dagger and Sir Robert were standing he looked over the fancy balcony rail.

"Wha!" He spluttered out surprisingly.

He saw Sir Robert kiss Dagger's cheek softly. Zidane decided to do some spying on them and listen on their conversation while in hiding.

"So, I trust that you've been well dear princess?" he asked her kindly.

Dagger smiled.

"Wonderful." she answered gladly.

"Let's continue this later."

The gentleman kindly smiled at her as a servant led him to his guest room. When he was gone, Dagger sighed softly.

"Zidane, come out, I know you heard that." she told him sternly.

Zidane slowly stood up from his knees. He looked at her innocently, making her frustrated.

"Zidane, what do you think you're doing?" she asked him again.

"I was just, listening on the conversation." he told her sarcastically.

Dagger put her hands on her hips, shaking her head while giving Zidane an angry look, though she was content.

"Zidane, think about it. When I see you kissing Cassie it hurts, so, please, have some kindness and stay out of it. It will do us both good." Dagger told Zidane as she walked to her room pleased at herself.

In Dagger's bedroom…………

"Mother, is this going to work out?" Dagger asked herself, even though it was directed to her mother.

"I'm not sure if I can move on."

"Me and Zidane are still angry at each other, but I think that we'll figure something out."

Dagger sighed deeply.

_We'll figure something out._

_We have to be just friends._

_We have to move on._

_I'm, not the one he loves……………_

_Cassie is…………………………….._

_Even if, she's cheating…………………….._

_Though, I don't believe she's good enough for him………………………………._

Short! Yep! Soorrrryyyyyyyy!

Please tell me what you liked and disliked about the story please?


	10. Zidane?

Running Away

Chapter 10. Zidane?

Dagger had gone to her mother's funeral that morning with Sir Robert Fields, much to Zidane's dislike of him.

At the funeral………………

"Are you going to be okay dear Garnet?" Sir Robert asked her worried as he helped her to a seat near the funeral place.

Dagger nodded softly as he sat down next to her, her eyes cold and upset.

"Would you like some lunch? I have money." Sir Robert offered smiling at her was his ever so handsome look and mustache.

"Are you asking me on a date Sir Robert Fields?" Dagger asked him, blushing.

"Only the best." he answered her charmingly.

It made Dagger giggle as they got into his black coach and rode into the town. Dagger peered out of the small glassed framed windows.

"Where are we going?" she asked him curiously.

"To a special place. You will enjoy this very much." assured Robert as they smiled at each other.

Dagger gazed out the window once again, wondering why they were stopping into from on an open field.

"Where is this?" she asked him again.

He just smiled at her as the coachman let them out. As she stepped out of the coach, she gasped. In front of them was a calm green field with a few shady trees planted there. Under one of them, was a perfectly set out picnic area with the food and blankets and even pillows to sit on. Dagger stared at Robert surprisingly happily as he laughed at her expression.

"Do you like it?" he asked her gazing at her beautiful face.

"I love it! Oh, who nice of you to do this for me! Thank you!" she told him happily hugging him.

They held hands and walked down to the picnic ready for them. Dagger sat cross legged on a soft pillow as Robert found one next to her. He opened the picnic basket, taking out two champagne glasses to Dagger's delight, and a fancy bottle of wine. He smiled, pouring some out in the glasses, giving on to Dagger. They held up their glasses and toasted happily.

"This place is wonderful Robert! Thank you again." Dagger praised again, smiling as she took sip of wine.

"No it's really okay your highness, only the best for you." Robert said smiling back as they started to eat on the picnic food, seeing the lovely Dagger smile again.

Back at the castle…..

"What's taking her so long to get back?" Zidane asked worried as he paced the hallway frustratingly.

"And why are you so worried?" Beatrix sharply snapped, using her demanding noble voice that echoed in Zidane's hurting ears.

"None of your business." Zidane snapped back as he saw Beatrix put her hands on her hips angrily.

"Zidane! You thief! What have you done to the princess!" Steiner accused, suddenly busting out, and running from the hallway entrance as fast as his short legs could take him, shaking his fist at Zidane as he got in front of him.

"Steiner," Beatrix warned, holding back Steiner from pounding the cheeky Zidane on the spot.

"We don't know that he did it."

"Yeah! I would never do that!" Zidane objected, frustrated.

"Liar! You street rat! Don't lie to us!" Steiner yelled angrily, Beatrix tightening her grip on Steiner's armor.

"Did not! Maybe it was you who kidnapped her!" Zidane snapped, getting into his attack stance, his Rune Tooth ready in his hand.

"I absolutely did not! How dare you accuse me of such treason! You filthy peasant!" Steiner shouted, gritting his teeth furiously as he held up his Excalibur.

"Alright now STOP!" Beatrix suddenly yelled at the top of her voice fiercely as she grabbed both of the childish men off the ground.

The two men backed out quickly, knowing a furious Beatrix was really dangerous.

"Now Zidane, go to your room, and Steiner, come with me." Beatrix commanded, letting go of the boys and watching them go of and do what they were told to do.

Zidane sprinted over to his guest room, closing the door behind him with a bang. He sighed, looking around the dark room, since the velvet curtains were covering the white windows. He quickly pushed away the curtains, letting in the eerie sunlight, which meant, the sun would be setting soon.

"And Dagger is still not back….." Zidane whispered to himself, sighing worriedly.

_She's been gone for 3 hours now._

_For some reason; I'm very worried._

_Why am I worried?_

_Why am I scared at the thought of Sir Robert and Dagger alone together for 3 hours?_

_Well; whatever this is, I'm not comfortable about it…._

_Anyway; I'm gonna give Cassie a call, see what she's up to………_

Zidane picked up the phone in his room; dialing Cassie's phone number he waited for Cassie to pick up on the other side.

Nothing happened.

He waited another few seconds, and then it returned to its normal beeping noise.

Zidane was puzzled.

_Cassie didn't pick up…………….._

_Funny……………………………………_

_I told her I would be calling today…………………_

_She said, ok………._

Zidane shrugged unknowingly and put down the headset. He yawned and looked out the window again; the sun was setting.

_Dagger; where are you?_

_Why are you so late?_

_Why aren't you here?_

_What's taking you so long?_

_What if, you're hurt!_

_What if you got attacked!_

_I've just got to find out!_

Zidane rushed out of the room, and out the castle doors.

"Dagger!" He yelled in the town, getting onto a little boy's bike that he stole (borrowed!) and rode it out of the town.

"Hey!" He could hear the poor little boy yell behind him, but he ignored it.

He rode out to where the funeral was held to find, no one there. Then, he went over to the fields on the other side of the church.

"Dagger!" Zidane exclaimed but only to himself as he put down his bike quietly under a shady tree near where he saw Dagger; leaning against Sir Robert's shoulder as they sat there; enjoying the beautiful setting sun.

_What's going on!_

_So this is what they were up to!_

_Why am I feeling hurt!_

_Watching them embrace each other gently is NOT really what I thought Dagger and Sir Robert would be doing right now._

_Why does my heart feel; like it's bleeding!_

_Why do I feel pain looking at her in his arms!_

Zidane looked away, tears trickling down his cheeks. His tail didn't move as he sat down under the tree, not to be seen by anyone.

"Dagger; why are you doing this?" He asked himself, watching them hug again.

_Why are you killing me inside?_

Zidane shut his eyes forcefully, facing away paining inside.

_What's going on!_

He sniffed softly then tears starting running down his damp cheeks filled with sorrow. He opened his eyes again, wiping away the tears to find, they had disappeared. Zidane was puzzled.

"Dagger?" He called out, coming out of his hiding place.

"Dagger!"

He ran over to the side of the wide field, to find where he saw a black coach, now it was gone. He sighed calmly.

_They're going back……_

Zidane quickly hopped back onto the bike and rode back to the castle.

When he arrived at the castle……….

Zidane rode in on the back entrance of the castle on the other side of the grand hallway. He entered the castle by the kitchen patiently walking to the grand hall and up the stairs where he could hear some distant giggling from Dagger coming from her royal quarters. He finally made it up there, knocking on the double fancy white doors of Dagger's bedroom. The giggling stopped and Dagger walked to the door, opening it and smiled.

"Hi Zidane, where were you?" She asked innocently not knowing why he was glaring at her frustrated.

"Did you have a nice time at the funeral?" Zidane asked, forcing a blunt smile.

"Uh, it was okay…. What about it Zidane?" She didn't understand why he was acting so weirdly.

He eyed the place quickly and pulled Dagger over to a corner to talk privately.

"Zidane! What is wrong with you? You're acting really weird!" she asked concerned.

"Did you have a nice time with Sir Roberts, picnicking at a field after the funeral?" He stated, she gasped, appalled.

"How do you know that?" She retorted angrily, and then they were interrupted.

"Garnet, what's wrong?" Robert was now standing in front of them, curious and smiling handsomely.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all Robert! Sorry! Um, me and Zidane, just need to talk right now! Alone! Okay?" Dagger explained nervously while Zidane and Robert eyed each other dangerously.

Dagger noticed this and coughed slightly to get the boy's attention.

"I don't believe we have met, I'm Sir Robert Fields of Lindblum." He greeted pleasantly.

"I'm Zidane Tribal, Dagger's good friend." Zidane greeted grumpily, Dagger chuckled to herself nervously.

"Okay! So, Robert I'll be with you in a few minutes! Thank you!" Dagger said as Robert went back into her bedroom leaving Zidane and Dagger alone together.

She then turned to Zidane, glaring at him fiercely.

"How did you know that I and Robert were going on a picnic?" She asked curiously, her hands on her hips.

"You were having such a good time that you forgot about the time and stayed there so long that I started to get worried; I thought you got attacked or something so I went looking for you." Zidane explained calmly, not looking at Dagger at all.

Dagger, calmed down, smiling slightly at Zidane even though he didn't see it since he was trying to hide his blushing, and so was she.

"Well, thank Zidane, for caring for me……" She thanked softly, he looked at her lovely chocolate brown eyes, grinning.

"It's, okay…" Zidane muttered quietly so just she could hear it before she smiled at him and went back into her room.


	11. Bad Feelings

Running Away

Chapter 11. Bad Feelings

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later…….

"Hi hun! What's up?" Cassie sweetly asked Zidane when she ran over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek but he didn't show any reaction to it.

Zidane was sitting on a bench, soaking in all his thoughts of the few weeks and where Dagger was all the time. Cassie came and sat next to him, smiling happily at him and trying to get his attention. They were sitting in front of the side of Alexandria town, looking out into the green mountains taller than the town stone walls cutting most of it out of sight. It was still beautiful, since the sky was a lovely shade of blue with no clouds in the sky to be seen, though, Zidane didn't seem too happy, in fact, he didn't really show an emotion. Cassie started to get worried.

"Zidane? What's wrong?" she asked curiously, Zidane continued to gaze at the sky and didn't reply.

"Zidane! Answer me! Talk to me! What's wrong with you honey?" she shouted in his ear and shook him in the process, but he still didn't reply.

"You haven't been yourself these few weeks! Okay, that's it! I'm going Zidane! Good-bye!" she yelled at him angrily, waited for a reply but didn't get one, so she walked off.

Zidane didn't even seem to realize that she was there in the first place. He was too sad and upset to care. See, these few weeks, he hadn't seen Dagger at all since she was with Sir Robert all day. He was drowsy, tired, and dirty since he couldn't stand being in the castle anymore. He was ignoring everyone and they ignored him, everyone except Dagger; she didn't care anymore it seemed to Zidane. He just couldn't stand being in the same room as when Dagger and Robert would make out everyday, it was just too painful. It tore him to pieces inside his heart, so he didn't care. I mean, why should he care about her anymore, she had Robert and she didn't need him as a friend anymore. She had Robert.

_She said, she loved me….._

_She said, she had been having a hard time without me…………._

_Then, why is she not even talking to me now?_

_Why is she always around that Robert dude?_

_I feel, worthless now………………_

_I feel, stupid and upset that, she's not here, with me………………….._

_I miss her……………_

_I miss having Dagger standing next to me with that lovely, sweet Dagger smile………………_

Zidane covered his face with his hands, crying sadly into them. It was all too much for him. He had just got the news that Dagger was engaged to Robert. He didn't understand, why he was feeling this way…………………………

_Why is this happening?_

_Why?_

_Why am I hurt?_

_Maybe…….._

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt, if I could go back to the castle……….._

_I, guess……………………_

So, he went back to the castle, to have a talk with Dagger who luckily was in the castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the castle………..

Zidane entered the grand hallway and just then, a flashback clicked into his mind………………..

_Flashback_

_**Dagger ran to the door opening it and running down the stairs as quick as she could. Her heart was beating loudly as she opened the hallway door.**_

_**She stopped. Zidane was walking in the door with Freya and Vivi. They stopped. Zidane looked up at Dagger; his face had a touch of sadness in it. They gasped at each other. It was silent for a long time. **_

"_**So, um, good morning Princess Garnet." Zidane said startled and quickly bowed towards her. **_

_**Dagger gasped again.**_

_**She moved forward towards him, slowly walking down the stairs. He gazed back at her, his warm smile making her remember the adventures they had. She was standing right in front of him; she slowly put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly she smiled at him.**_

"**_It's good to see you again Zidane. I need to talk to you. Privately." She said quietly._**

_End of Flashback_

He sighed peacefully, nearly forgetting what he was going to do, but he remembered a few minutes later. He ran into the nearby study room, where sure enough there was Dagger, dressed in a light purple say dress, looking through an old think covered book near a tall bookcase that touched the ceiling. Dagger stopped her reading and put down her book, smiling happily at Zidane as she came over to him and surprisingly hugged him.

"Zidane! I haven't seen you for ages! Where have you been? Steiner and Beatrix told me you left the castle and didn't come back!" Dagger exclaimed happily, letting him go as they went and sat down in two warm red armchairs near the crackling fire.

"Dagger….." Zidane started uneasily.

"We really need to talk."

"Sure!" Dagger agreed pleasantly, smiling sweetly.

"Okay, first of all, why have you been going out with Robert so often?" Zidane asked.

"Um, I don't really know! Well, I love spending time with him!" Dagger answered casually.

"Zidane, are you, and Cassie, back together?" Dagger asked curiously, getting a little serious.

"Um, well, um, kind of, I've been kind of ignoring her lately." Zidane answered nervously.

"Why?" Dagger asked again.

"I, haven't been feeling well." Zidane said gravely, Dagger nodded as if she understood.

"Listen, about what I said about Cassie, I'm really sorry." Dagger apologized quickly, blushing.

"It's okay….." Zidane muttered softly.

It was quiet for a while.

"Dagger, this might sound weird, so could you do this for me?" Zidane said hopefully.

"Okay…" Dagger said in return as Zidane held her hands and looked straight into her lovely chocolate brown eyes gently.

"Do you still love me?"

Dagger gasped and drew away quickly. She looked away and her face flushed red. She turned back to Zidane's longing eyes.

"Oh Zidane!" She worried, covering her mouth with her hand as she shook her head, miserable.

"I was just wondering Dagger! Okay?" Zidane assured, Dagger gave a sigh of relief.

"Can you still answer the question?"

Dagger sighed uneasily.

"Yes. I'll always love you. But, from afar, I had to move on….." Dagger replied, sorrow filling her heart as she thought of it.

"Oh…." Zidane muttered to himself gravely.

Silence again.

"Did you believe me when I said, that Cassie was cheating on you?" Dagger asked softly.

"I was shocked. But it doesn't matter now Dagger, it's all in the past." Zidane explained kindly.

Dagger smiled softly.

"Thank you Zidane." She praised.

"Is, that it? Do you want to tell me anything else?" Dagger asked contently.

"No. No that's it, thanks. I'll be staying in the castle from now on, so you don't have to worry." Zidane assured, and walked out of the room.

Hiya! How do you like the story?

Don't forget to tell me! Read and Review!


	12. Lonely Feelings

Running Away

Chapter 12. Lonely Feelings

_Nothing to do..._

_It's sooo boring here..._

Zidane looked out the glassy window gloomily from inside his guest room. It was raining in Alexandria and he had never felt so gloomy and depressed in his life. Gazing out at the pouring rain made him peaceful though.

_Why do I feel this way?_

_I, I, I…_

_I can't say it…._

_She doesn't deserve me after what I did to her……….I told her I didn't love her, even though now…_

_I do._

Suddenly, he remembered something.

_Flashback_

"_**Oh Zidane! I missed you so much! Come on! Let's go up to the castle and talk!" exclaimed Dagger ecstatically, dragging Zidane up the castle stairs to her quarters, Zidane laughing as she pushed him into her room.**_

"_**Wow Dagger. You're really beautiful." He commented as he stood in the middle of the room, finally getting to see Dagger properly, she was blushing wildly.**_

"_**And you've also become rough for a queen!"**_

**_She playfully pushed him and laughed. _**

"**_I'm so happy you're back Zidane! I missed you so much! Don't you ever run off like that and never come back for ages ever again!" She scolded happily, running up to him and hugging him warmly._**

_**She leaned forward towards Zidane's lips, closing her eyes. She had been waiting for this moment for all this time, waiting for her dreams to come true…..**_

"_**Dagger, what are you doing?" Zidane asked and let go of her.**_

_**She opened her eyes and gasped. She moved away slowly and blushed 50 shades of red at the same time.**_

"_**Why did you try to kiss me?" He asked her, coming closer.**_

"_**Zidane; I love you." She said out loud, hurt piercing her eyes.**_

"_**What?" He shouted shocked and moved away.**_

"_**What's so shocking! I've loved you ever since I met you." She confessed, coming closer to him warmly.**_

"_**How come-you never told me this?" He yelled irritated, slumping into an armchair at the side of the room.**_

_**Dagger's eyes watered unbearably.**_

_Does this mean…_

_He doesn't…._

_Love me?_

"_**Z-Zidane, do you love me?" She stuttered, starting to sob loudly and disturbingly on the ground. She looked up at him, her eyes piercing regret into his own eyes as he stared at her.**_

_**Zidane looked down at her and frowned sadly.**_

"**_I'm, sorry Dagger but I don't love you. I've gotta go now." He replied her and left the room; leaving the queen in all her worse states crying her broken heart out onto the carpet._**

_End of Flashback_

Zidane sighed. He ran his fingers through his golden hair and his own eyes watered. What could he do?

_I deserve this pain…_

_For after what I did to Dagger…._

_I lied…_

_I did love her…_

_Well, I've always loved her ever since I met her…._

_But I was afraid she might want to marry me, and then I'd by KING of Alexandria, and what if she found out that I was having an affair with Cassie?_

_Her chocolate brown eyes, her lovely dark brown hair, her delicate touch…._

_She's like a rose, but without thorns…_

_She never has thorns…She's the kindest Queen ever…And the most beautiful Queen too._

Tears drops ran down his cheeks wildly. He'd couldn't help it anymore. He loved her. And that was something he couldn't deny.

But, she was now out of his reach, forever. Sir Robert Fields was her man.

Zidane hated him. The perfect, Prince Charming type of guy would be perfect for the Queen of Alexandria. But all he really wanted was to be that Prince Charming for Dagger, maybe that was what she really wanted...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short yep I know! Sorry! Read and Review!


	13. Dagger realizes

Running Away

Chapter 13. Dagger realizes

_Oh...why did he ask me that?_

_Doesn't he know already? I thought he would have forgotten all about me and go with Cassie… They'd be happy together…And I'd be happy for them… wouldn't I?_

Dagger sat at her frilly dressing table deep in thought. Outside the sweet birds chirped sweet melodies, but inside she felt cold and guilty.

_Even if…I know she's cheating…I'm happy for him to love her…right? I mean, I just told him nothing was ever going to be on between us unless it's friendship…and that's all I want…right?_

_I'll always love him…deep, deep inside…but I'll always love Robert more of course………_

_Right?_

Dagger shook her head violently, shaking the thought out of her mind. If she really loved Robert she wouldn't be feeling like this, would she?

_Am I making the right decision? I ask this the second time… and I was wrong…Zidane didn't love me…then why would he ask? Unless…._

_NO! Of course he doesn't love ME! I…I……I don't believe it……But what about Cassie? I mean, I could be all wrong! Of course…I'm wrong……._

_Yes……he doesn't love me…_

Dagger's eyes swelled with soft wet tears. She didn't know why the thought of Zidane not loving her still shocked her…

_Then why don't I feel happy? I love Robert now, not Zidane…well not officially._

_Isn't this good news…?_

Suddenly she was interrupted by a soft knocking at the door.

"Come in." She called softly, regaining her majestic tone again.

Vivi walked modestly into the room, bowing low before her.

"Sir Robert Fields has arrived from Lindbulm and would like to talk to you in the main courtyard now." Vivi reported, his voice trembling.

"Okay Vivi. Thank you." She replied and slipped on a sleek purple satin robe over her thing yellow summer dress and left her quarters.

* * *

In the courtyards…

"Good afternoon Garnet. I was thinking, what if we went on a countryside ride on chocobos?" Sir Robert suggested, sitting Dagger gently down onto an outdoor chair as he sat on one opposite her. He smiled charmingly.

Dagger smiled mildly, but didn't say anything. She secretly didn't feel like spending time with him that day, instead she wanted to figure out what Zidane had meant. Sir Roberts caught onto it immediately, starting to frown.

"Are you okay Garnet? Is something upsetting you?" He asked kindly, stroking her back softly. Dagger looked up at him with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Robert, but um…could I please be alone today…please?" She asked softly, trying not to hurt him. She felt Sir Robert's hand slowly retreat from her back.

"Is it me Garnet? Have I upset you? Please, I'll stop doing it, just tell me sweetheart." He assured her, smiling again as he tried to comfort her. She smiled softly to herself.

"It's not you Robert, I just don't feel like socializing today, I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow." She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and left the courtyard silently.

* * *

In the library…

"I'm very worried about her…" Vivi said concernedly, leaning forward from his armchair where he sat in. Freya, sitting in the armchair opposite him, staring back seriously.

"Did we do you right thing? Do you think Sir Roberts is the right one her Dagger?" Freya questioned herself, feeling awful.

"No matter what we do Zidane will always be in her heart, always." Vivi added grumpily. He sighed, stressed. Taking off his glasses he massaged his sleepy eyes. But they didn't notice someone on the other side of the bookcase was listening in on their conversation.

Dagger pressed her ear back against the bookcase on the other side, anxious to hear what they were talking about as they continued to speak.

_I wonder what they are talking about. Something about me and Sir Roberts……and Zidane…yes, he will always be in my heart……_

"Oh Zidane, always has to be hurtful. Why didn't he just tell her instead of denying it?" Freya exclaimed angrily, banging her fist down onto the armchair hard as Vivi surprisingly looked at her confused. Freya eye's bulged out and angrily she sighed, she was in no mood to explain things properly.

Dagger gasped. What did Freya mean? What did Zidane need to tell her?

_What's going on? What are there talking about? About Zidane needing to tell me something? What?_

She trembled slightly but kept on listening, not making a sound.

"Oh god Vivi! Where have you been these few days!" Freya asked, very irritated. Taking a slow breath she calmed down to a normal relaxed state to talk normally.

"He loves her."

Dagger gasped loudly, shocked and utterly surprised then quickly slammed her mouth shut with her hand. She hugged the book she was holding to her chest tightly with her hand, breathing slowly to regain control while her mind was going crazy.

_LOVES ME? ZIDANE LOVES ME! It-it-it's impossible! Impossible…But, how would they realize it? IF it's…real…_

_He never…told me……and so…this means…when he asked me if I…loved him…I…broke his heart…_

Flashback

_**It was quiet for a while.**_

"_**Dagger, this might sound weird, so could you do this for me?" Zidane said hopefully.**_

"_**Okay…" Dagger said in return as Zidane held her hands and looked straight into her lovely chocolate brown eyes gently.**_

"_**Do you still love me?" **_

_**Dagger gasped and drew away quickly. She looked away and her face flushed red. She turned back to Zidane's longing eyes.**_

"_**Oh Zidane!" She worried, covering her mouth with her hand as she shook her head, miserable.**_

"_**I was just wondering Dagger! Okay?" Zidane assured, Dagger gave a sigh of relief.**_

"_**Can you still answer the question?" **_

_**Dagger sighed uneasily.**_

"_**Yes. I'll always love you. But, from afar, I had to move on….." Dagger replied, sorrow filling her heart as she thought of it.**_

"_**Oh…." Zidane muttered to himself gravely.**_

_**Silence again.**_

End of Flashback

_He did look…sad……oh god…now I've broken his heart! I LOVE YOU ZIDANE! I love you so much and I always will! I'll never ever leave you!_

_But……what about Robert…? D-do I still love him…? No! I'll have to break somebody's heart!_

Dagger ran out of the library crying desperately out loud, not caring whoever saw her and just ran towards the castle exits. There stood some Pluto knights with surprised expressions on their faces, having seen her highness in such a state. Dagger stared at them and tried to run between them but they came in closer together, shutting out the exit. Dagger stared at them angrily, stilling crying. Reaching at her thigh she grabbed out her Tiger Racket and stood in an attack stance.

"We cannot let you through your highness." They said nervously, scared that suddenly the soft queen had turned very angry.

"If you won't let me out I'll make a way out!" She yelled furiously through tears and swung her racket at three knight's chests. They fell down in pain, shocked that their queen could actually hit something so hard. With another painful blow, all the knights were down on the floor, their mouth open in shock. Dagger sniffed, even more depressed. After mumbling a sorry to the guards she ran off out into the Alexandrian town.

Realizing her exposure, she quickly hurried off into a quiet looking pub and sat down at the counter. The bartender, seeing her silver crown and the Silver Pendant when she lowered her head was in shock and didn't know what to do. Finally he gathered all of his courage and walked towards her with a trembling smile.

"What can I do for you, your highness?" He asked shakily, Dagger looked up at him, her eyes sore and red from crying and her beautiful pale face was covered with dried tears. The bartender just looked surprised and decided to just hide in the back room instead.


	14. The truth at last

Running Away

Chapter 14. The truth at last

Looking around the yellowy lit bar, Dagger saw that no one else was in here to hear what the bartender said except her and a blonde man at the other side of the counter who got a similar reaction. He wore a dark brown coat over all of his body except the head and put down his drink when the bartender left.

"Dagger, is that you?" Zidane flung off his brown coat and smiled cheekily at Dagger. But what Dagger realized, in all her surprise, was that Zidane's eyes too were red and sore, as he realized her eyes and face. They gasped at each other.

"What's wrong Dagger, why are you crying?" Zidane asked concerned as he walked over to her. Dagger saw his concerned eyes and smiled softly to herself, but soon remembered why she cried.

"I'd ask you the same question, but I'll go first." She told him softly, holding back the tears and trembling in her voice.

"Okay Dagger, tell me."

Dagger smiled. At least this part she could enjoy for a little while, being with him.

"I love you Zidane! And, I know you do too!" She cried out happily, jumping onto Zidane giving him one of her wild hugs. Zidane, feeling very surprised and ecstatic at the same time, swung her around shortly as he did when he came back to Alexandria after the Iifa tree. When he put her down, she jumped onto him again, pressing her lips against his as she held onto his neck. They stood like that for a few moments; Zidane wrapped his arms firmly around her back to support her while they kissed. When they broke it off, they let go of each other but smiled.

"I'm so sorry Dagger, about when I said I didn't love you, it was all a lie. I've always loved you since I met you." He exclaimed gently, stroking Dagger's hair sweetly as they were captured by each other's eyes.

Dagger, knowing she had to tell him wished this moment would never end. But, it did anyway because at that moment a man and woman came walking through the door kissing each other passionately and rudely not taking any notice of anyone else.

As soon as Zidane and Dagger saw their faces as they let go of each other, both their throats closed up and their heart froze. Then they both yelled furiously:

"CASSIE!"

"ROBERT!"

Everything stopped for a fraction of a second and already Zidane and Dagger had grabbed their partners and held them up in the air. Amazingly, this was like a stretch for Zidane and even Dagger. Cassie's and Robert's faces were faces of surprise and immediately dread.

"Z-Zidane! It-It's not what it looks like honey!" Cassie pleaded desperately, giving it her all. But, clear in Zidane's mind was the definite decision that Cassie definitely didn't love him, and he no longer loved her. It made him wonder, did he ever really love her? He held her higher into the air, a little nearer to the wooden fan that was turning around on the ceiling. But he was not going to kill her, just threaten her. She saw what he might do and froze with fright.

While Cassie kept on pleading desperately, Robert was just as bad. "Garnet darling, it is definitely not what it looks like. Cassie and I are nothing. You are always going to be the only love in my-"But he didn't even need to finish, for a bitterly crying Dagger had slapped him hard against the wall with a big bang. Dagger covered her eyes, weeping bitterly for a few seconds. Then, regaining control, she stared back at a crumpled Robert in the corner of overturned chairs and tables, fiery burning in her bloodshot eyes.

"How dare you…pretend to love me and be my fiancé…and to find you to be…the cheating bastard you are! HOW DARE YOU!" Dagger exploded furiously, running up to the poor injured noble who huddled back into the corner, frightened. Dagger slapped him multiple times on the cheek, and then kicked him in the stomach, yelling out her pain every time. She let him rest and turned to Cassie, who had been watching the queen bash up her fiancé and got very scared. Zidane threw her down onto the ground hard. Both Zidane and Dagger stared angrily at Cassie, who was cowering in fear.

"I'm so sorry Zidane! Please don't be angry! Please, spare my life!" She begged, holding onto Zidane's leg, to his surprise. He shook her off.

"Now I believe you Dagger, about when you said Cassie was cheating. I'm sorry I pushed you away." Zidane calmly apologized hugging a crying Dagger in his arms. Cassie grew a sly smile on her face. Getting up her confronted them.

"Okay, so I did cheat on you, but what were you doing? Cheating on us!" Cassie spat out coldly, staring at them with growing pleasure. Dagger looked at Zidane softly.

"Is doesn't matter what we did, because we only realized we loved each other after you guys got together. So, basically it's still you're fault." Zidane smiled cheekily at Cassie, who gestured angrily back. Dagger then looked back at Robert who had walked towards her with some difficulty. He held her hand and kissed it charmingly. Dagger just brushed away his hand as if it were an annoying fly. She pierced his eyes with guilt.

"After all you did, taken me out, romanced me in the most beautiful ways, all you ever wanted was Alexandria, didn't you? And I thought, after all you did…that you really, truly, loved me, unlike so many others who wanted the money and fame…I thought you were different. But, I guess I was wrong again. And maybe, if I really did love you back then, well I definitely don't now. But there is something very clear, and that is that I love Zidane, and I will keep on loving him forever." She glanced up at Zidane, who smiled lovingly back at her. Then, facing Robert again, she gave him on last slap that made him unconscious and carried him out the door. Zidane looked at a crying terrified Cassie and tried to keep an angry look on but was unsuccessful. Instead, he gave her a small smile.

"Go, scatter. And I never want to see you again." Cassie got the hint, and ran off into the town as fast as she could without looking back once.

* * *

Back at the castle…

"Steiner will take care on Robert." Dagger told Beatrix politely. She was dressed in an appropriate white ball dress with straps and lined with silk and lace. Beatrix nodded and politely gave the royal hand signal before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Zidane smiled cheekily at Dagger, enjoying seeing her in such a beautiful dress, but not a stunning as the dress she had worn when she attended the play. Dagger childishly ran up to Zidane, jumping into his arms happily. Their lips met for a while, and then they broke it off.

"Do you always have to go to a special diner every two nights?" Zidane asked, fascinated about the meetings and gatherings she had to attend to. He twirled Dagger's soft brown hair and fingered her silver crown gently.

"Yes. Tonight I'm going to tell everyone the truth…about what happened today. And, also about our engagement." She loved saying those two words, 'our engagement'. It felt so sweet and loving on her tongue as she spoke it.

She pulled Zidane over to her bed, sitting down in his arms. She smiled happily, so glad that things were turning out the way they should be.

"You know, now that you've agreed to be my husband that means you'll be king." Dagger stated, leaning back against Zidane's welcoming shoulder.

"I know, and I'm ready to learn." He smiled back, wrapping his arms tighter around Dagger's body as they cuddled.

"And, that also means responsibility. You can't run away again." Dagger warned smiling warmly at her fiancé as she ran her delicate fingertips through his dirty blonde hair. He held her hand in his and smiled lovingly.

"The only reason I would run away again, would only be to run away with you." He gently kissed the hand he held in his and stroked it lovingly. Dagger giggled at this and gently removed her hand from his lips. Smiling, she gently placed the hand on Zidane's cheek and gently met his lips with her's.

* * *

Man, did I just finish again? Yay! Don't worry; I've still got a lot more story ideas to go through! Please read and review! 


End file.
